


Test Subject #666

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Burns, Cuts, Experiments, Fighting, I REGRET NOTHING, Killing, Pain, Tube, Violence, a liquid filled tube to be specific, child abuse I guess?, coupled with pain, electro-shocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is not pretty. Not at all. It´s the origin story of Karanis after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject #666

Test subject #666 sat in its completely white, box-like room, with its legs drawn to its chest and its arms loosely slung around its knees. Pictures that explained fighting-techniques played in front of it as usual. The techniques were done by what the test subject knew were called adults, if the proportions of head and body told you anything. The test subject had other proportions, it knew that. In the eyes of the adults, it had childish proportions. A child of 9 or 10 years, just as _they_ wanted, though it only existed for two and a half now. 

Test subject #666 predicted the wall in front of it would move upwards just seconds before it did, because it counted the lessons, it knew after how many the wall moved up.  
The wall, once out of sight, revealed a much larger, also completely white room. It looked like it was made of squares, even the floor and ceiling. Test subject #666 saw other squares glide upwards, revealing other test subjects in the same white clothing, but _they_ charged out of their boxes and attacked each other. #666 scooted out of its box, but remained sitting in front of it as it watched the other subjects. The wall behind it slid down again and it leaned against the smooth surface. It watched the other subjects fight; they were copying the techniques it just saw. Their copies were imperfect however, sometimes even clumsy, but even if so, they all fought with everything they had. #666 looked up to the ceiling where big letters labeled this room as “Play-Room” in a brighter, clearer white even. It looked around the room, but it was again the only one that didn´t participate in the fighting. It knew it was “fighting” they were doing, not “playing”. It knew it should be fighting too, but it wasn´t fond of that idea. It didn´t want to make a mess after all, it knew it would get electrocuted if it got its clothes dirty again. It got electrocuted anyway, but less if its clothes remained the way they were now. It also got shot with bullets, with fire and some green, stinging liquid. It had to fight robots if it wanted food.  
It didn´t want those stronger electro shocks, so it stayed in its place.  
It wasn´t fond of fighting anyway.

If it was in a room which reason to exist was to play, then it wanted to play in it, not fight. Not that there was anything to play with, or any _one_ , but it refused to do what it didn´t feel like doing.

After a while, some subjects lied limply next to the mass that still fought. There were torn pieces of clothing all around the room as well, along with hairs. The limp subjects had heads that lied at odd angles; #666 knew their necks were broken. It was one of the techniques of the last lesson. Breaking the neck was a quick and easy way to kill someone or something. Some of the limbs of the “broken” subjects lied in odd angles as well.

A little while later, test subject #666 couldn´t take it anymore and shifted a bit. It felt stares, many stares from one side of the room. They made it uncomfortable, it didn´t like them.

It almost shrank back physically at this. It noticed for a while that it took likes and dislikes, even though it shouldn´t. But it knew, while there was worse, it disliked to be fired at, to experience pain, but it took a liking to the light feeling consuming it when it was announced that the tests were "over for the day". It certainly disliked the gray, slimy food they were given.

And it was wondering, even though it caught on that it shouldn´t. It wondered why the other test subjects had white hair like it, but two blue eyes on white ground and light skin. Some had dark spots on their body, but none of them had entirely dark skin like it. None of them had two different eyes. None had a grey eye. None had a red one on black ground. None of them had a slit-formed pupil. It also wondered if it was a bad thing that it wasn´t as bent on killing as the others were, as it knew as it _should_ be.

Test subject #666 wasn´t concerned by being different. In fact, it didn´t even know what being concerned felt like. At this point in its life, it didn´t know many things, didn´t experience a bunch of feelings and didn´t have an actual personality. Its life consisted of eating, sleeping, testing and, occasionally, fighting and killing. That was it. And it didn´t know better. Didn´t dream yet of being free. Didn´t even know there was anything behind the walls it knew all its life.

It was rattled from its clumsily building thoughts when an electric shock rushed through its little body. It knew this would happen at some point, but it was always random, so not even the subject could predict when it would come. It flinched a little from the sudden pain, then refocused on watching the other subjects.  
Quite a lot of the remaining subjects flinched and convulsed heavily as the electricity shot through them, it even made the killed ones move. Many fell to the ground limply after that. So they were failures then. The rest needed a moment before they resumed to fighting, ignoring the fallen fellow subjects.

One of them, however, had ben shoved out of the fighting mass and landed near #666. His blue eyes were as piercing and hollow as were all the eyes of the other subjects. His hair was trimmed short, stood upwards and was white as well; it was ripped and ruffled in a few places. His skin had a few dark spots here and there, one just big enough to encircle his left eye. He rolled to his feet and took a fighting stance, his teeth bared and a deep scowl set.

Test subject #666 blinked and waited as it pushed the hair out of its face and behind its ear. Its hair was longer, it reached its shoulders. The adults didn´t care enough to cut it like they did with the other subjects when it came to #666. The subject in front of it was #807, the black numbers printed on his shirt just above the heart. #807 shot a quick glance at the unusual eye of the subject that sat in front of him. He didn´t wonder why this other subject didn´t look like the others at all. Didn´t wonder why he was just sitting there. He just attacked.

Test subject #666 evaded the attack with technique nr.4, one of its first lessons and the most fitting in this situation. It wasn´t capable of feeling proud about copying the technique perfectly just yet. Pride would develop much later in its life. Using the off-thrown balance of #807, it grabbed the bi-colored neck and threw the other test subject over its shoulder, just like it was depicted in technique nr.103. However, #666 thought that #807´s body could take more, so it ripped his head off by pure accident. Gladly, it let go of the head and jumped out of the way quickly enough, so his clothes didn´t get stained.

After smelling the foul stank of the spilled blood, others came at it. #666 was not fond of killing them so that they would stop attacking it, but it was not like it cared. There had been other. It was sure there would be more, and it would be right with its guess.

It didn´t take long until test subject #666 was the only subject left alive in the room. To its dislike, it would receive the more painful, stronger electro-shocks today. It was dripping with blood as more pooled around him. As it was 12 against one he made one mistake, lost one of them for a moment, and got a bit of his left upper leg bitten out. It wasn´t a big junk, it didn´t hurt that much, but it bled madly. A big vein then. With the back of his hand, he wished under his nose as a trickle of blood was tickling him there, before he returned the annoying stares. Annoyance was new to him, he wasn´t so stupid to show it though; his face was blank as he stared at the wall to his right that looked just like the others. He felt it. He felt four to seven people stare at him.

 

This was the day when test subject #666 learned annoyance and dread.

Not that he had words to name those new feelings.

 

The tests were awful.  
He hadn´t screamed in a long time, not even in his first tests, but this time, this time the constant shocks were so much worse than ever before. He couldn´t grasp a thought in the times the shocks burned their way through his body for minutes without pause. In the small pauses he got, mere seconds, he felt his body re-built, but with it came the pain as his nervous system got back into operation again. He felt the burnt flesh were the modified electrodes were attached. He panted heavily and saliva pooled in his mouth. He spit it out quickly, it hurt worse when there was much of it in his mouth.

He expected to receive shots with bullets again to test how long he needed to get them out of him when the electrodes were ripped roughly from the burnt, scorched and ulcerated skin, but the adults in white coats had other plans. Test subject #666 couldn´t move yet, his nervous system was still recovering from the damage that was done to it. The pain in his neck reminded him that some of the shocks were sent directly from within his spine. He felt a dull pain in his head.

“Anything of value?” asked one of the adults with a little tablet and a stylus at the ready. “Headache.” The test subject mumbled with numb lips. He could feel his feet tingling again, soon his legs and arms too.

 

 

“Climb into the tube.” The test subject did as he was told. He had several cables and tubes rammed into seemingly random parts of his body, but none in his face. He didn´t know yet that he would wear them day after day in the exact same places, so that it left scars even on his skin. He had a few already, from when they tested how often his skin could repair the same damage in the same spot before it left a scar. Apparently, exactly 265 times – in every spot they tested. When it came to knives that is, and other sharp objects like glass or saws. Bullets, acid and blunt objects were another thing.  
His face was mostly hidden behind a mask from which he received air to breath. Clean air, it seemed.

Once he was at the bottom of the tube, a green liquid pooled in until the tube was filled and the test subject swam unmoving. The adults outside watched him expectantly, growing more and more pleased with every passing minute. #666 felt his eyes burn from the liquid, but he didn´t dare show weakness. Little did he know that the adults were happy that he didn´t dissolve like the modified humans had.

He heard the clicks of keyboards, then a switch. Another liquid flooded into the green and turned the whole liquid purple. Shortly after that, he felt shocks being send through him through the cables in his left arm. It flinched on its own accord and made visual waves in the liquid. They repeated it five more times before doing the same at the other limbs and his chest too. It wasn´t so bad, especially not after the shocks from before, but it was irritating when the shocks came from inside ones body. A feeling he would get used to over the years.

He screamed a second time that day until his throat should have been sore if it wouldn´t recover immediately after every damage done to it. It was when they poured a third liquid that turned the entire thing blue that he started screaming. It was as if they would have found a way to electrocute him, but instead of the needle-feeling it was as if knives would be rammed into him, wrung around and then pulled out before repeating the move instead – on every inch of his body at the same time.

This was the day when test subject #666 learned wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this would not be pretty.


End file.
